Persuade moi
by JessSwann
Summary: :   Post  CoBP. James Norrington est un homme brisé... Il cherche désespérément à retrouver une partie de sa vie en mettant la main sur Jack Sparrow... Et finit par mettre la main sur un ancien membre de l'équipage du Pearl


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney … **

_**Coucou voici donc une nouvelle histoire avec un nouveau pairing … J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Persuade moi**

James Norrington- le Commodore Norrington- était déjà bien imbibé malgré l'heure matinale. Assis seul dans la cabine de son luxueux navire, l'homme se servit un nouveau verre tout en remâchant les raisons qui l'avaient conduits ici.

Elizabeth tout d'abord…. La fille du Gouverneur. Celle qu'il aurait normalement du épouser s'il n'y avait eu ce fichu forgeron… Dès l'instant où il avait demandé la main de cette fille il avait accumulé les erreurs. Il s'était acoquiné brièvement avec un pirate. Il avait fait passé son intérêt personnel avant son honneur. Puis l'intérêt d'Elizabeth avant le reste. Il avait non seulement renoncé à elle mais il avait aussi laissé échapper à la corde un pirate ( voir deux si on considérait que Turner avait été un peu vite pardonné de ses crimes). Tout ça pour rien… Hormis la satisfaction de savoir Elizabeth heureuse dans les bras d'un autre tandis qu'il se voyait quand à lui obligé d'écumer les océans pour retrouver l'homme qu'il avait laissé filer…

Autant de bonnes raisons de se jeter un autre verre….

James tendit la main vers la bouteille mais on frappa à sa porte

« Quoi ? » coassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La tunique rouge d'un de ses hommes se matérialisa

« Commodore, on a trouvé quelque chose. Faudrait que vous veniez voir » déclara-t-il en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de la bouteille.

James ricana et passa la main sur son menton à la barbe naissante. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. Il ne savait pas au juste combien.

« On y va » marmonna-t-il pour s'encourager.

Sur le pont, James plissa les yeux devant la lumière aveuglante du soleil

« Et bien ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Une trace de Sparrow ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

Son second fit signe à deux hommes et ils forcèrent une femme à avancer. James haussa le sourcil à la vue des poignets lourdement entravés de la jeune métisse

« Et ?

- Elle était à bord du Black Pearl Commodore. Nos informateurs sont formels

- J'ignorais que nous avions des informateurs dans cette région du globe » releva James tandis que la femme protestait de son innocence.

Le second se pencha à son oreille

« Des envoyés de la Compagnie des Indes Commodore Norrington » chuchota-t-il.

James grimaça

« Ah oui… La Compagnie. Bien et sont-ils certains de ce qu'ils avancent ?

Le second avança

« Oui Commodore. La pirate Anamaria se trouvait sur le Black Pearl jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Moment où on nous rapporte qu'elle a quitté le navire de Sparrow »

James sourit légèrement. La chance commençait peut être à tourner….

« Dans ce cas, il y a des chances pour qu'elle sache où il se dirige . Conduisez la dans ma cabine. Je vais l'interroger. Seul »

Les hommes la poussèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce et Anamaria s'humecta les lèvres tandis que James s'asseyait

« Ces fers ne sont pas nécessaires, déclara-t-elle en secouant ses poignets.

- Tu me permettras d'en décider moi-même pirate. » rétorqua James.

Anamaria se crispa tandis qu'il se servait un verre.

« Que sais tu sur Sparrow ?

- Rien. Je suis innocente des crimes dont on m'accuse » rétorqua la femme.

James vida son verre d'un trait

« On t'a vue sur le Black Pearl. Que tu sois une pirate ou une catin ne change rien. Tu as forcément parlé à Sparrow. Où va-t-il ?

- Je ne connais aucun Sparrow »

James se crispa.

« Si tu ne parles pas c'est la corde qui t'attend

- Et si je parle ? »

James ne répondit pas et Anamaria ricana

« C'est la corde dans les deux cas. Donc je parle pas »

James se servit un nouveau verre.

« Je dois pourtant savoir où il va ….

- Vous ne le rattraperez jamais il est beaucoup trop rapide pour vous Commodore Norrington. Vous auriez du le pendre quand vous en aviez l'occasion » rétorqua Anamaria.

James se crispa en entendant ses plus secrètes angoisses exprimées à voix haute.

« Parle » ordonna-t-il

Anamaria lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait préféré Turner »

Cette fois James pâlit

« Quoi ?

- Vous avez très bien compris. Vous n'êtes qu'une fiche molle »

James n'avait jamais frappé une femme mais il se sentit bouillir

« Où va Sparrow ?

- Aucune chance que je parle » rétorqua Anamaria.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Le Commodore fut le premier à baisser le sien. Rien n'allait… Il n'était décidément qu'un incapable… Il n'arrivait même pas à faire parler une femme. Une femme par tout les saints ! Sa main chercha la bouteille et Anamaria plissa les yeux d'un air calculateur. Il était clair que le Commodore n'était pas dans son état normal. Contrairement à elle. Anamaria fit appel à ses souvenirs. Elizabeth considérait James comme un homme d'honneur ennuyeux… Jack comme un frustré raidi par son sens de l'honneur. Dans les deux cas… L'honneur et une part de frustration cohabitaient. Elle avait bien vu la tristesse dans le regard de James lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'Elizabeth. Peut être que si elle le poussait à bout….Restait à trouver la faille…

« Vous avez bien libéré Jack … Pourquoi pas moi ? »

James ricana cyniquement

« Ce qui m'a amené ici … Donc tu vois j'y trouve une excellente raison de te pendre. »

Anamaria tiqua. Coriace le Commodore.

« Mais moi je peux vous dire où il se trouve

- Et moi je peux te faire parler en te torturant

- Ce n'est pas votre genre…

- Disons que j'ai changé de style dans ce cas » rétorqua James.

Anamaria se tut et l'homme se servit à nouveau. Le troisième verre depuis qu'elle était dans la pièce. Tout en buvant, James fixa Anamaria. Elle était bien jolie cette petite métisse… Il n'avait jamais été homme à abuser de sa position…Mais … Ces derniers temps on avait eu un peu trop tendance à abuser de ses sentiments…. Et puis il n'avait jamais trop aimé pendre des femmes.

« Je ne parlerais pas sans l'assurance d'être libérée » déclara Anamaria.

James la fixa, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. La chemise blanche mal boutonnée de la fille laissait entrevoir un carré de peau sombre. On aurait dit du velours. James songea que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de femmes. Depuis sa demande en mariage en fait… Un rire amer lui échappa

« J 'ai une idée … Persuade moi de te libérer. Et si je suis satisfait… Je t'accorderais ta liberté en échange de tes informations. »

Le visage d'Anamaria accusa le choc. James rit cyniquement

« Et bien quoi ? Tu es la maîtresse de Sparrow non ? Ou tu étais … Alors tu oserais prétendre que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Anamaria se raidit. L'homme était saoul…. Si elle manoeuvrait bien…

« D'accord … Que voulez vous ?

- Persuade moi

- Ce sera difficile avec ces fers aux poignets… »

James sourit

« Sûrement pas Anamaria »

Pestant entre ses dents, la jeune femme approcha et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et James déglutit. Elle avait des yeux si sombres… Presque autant que ceux d'Elizabeth Swann.

Son fut se tendit à cette pensée et il défit sa ceinture. Anamaria grimaça et le mit dans sa bouche, ne tardant pas à causer des gémissements de la part du Commodore.

James baissa les yeux et attrapa son verre. La fille était là entre ses cuisses. Sa langue le léchait aussi délicieusement que celle de la meilleure des catins. Il vida son verre et décida que cela ne suffisait pas. Il n'allait pas encore se laisser dominer par une femme. Pas après Elizabeth

« Lève toi » râla-t-il

Anamaria obéit et l'excitation de James redoubla à la vue de ses mains liées. Il s'empara de sa chemise qu'il déchira d'un coup sec et libéra la poitrine sombre de la fille. Cette fois Anamaria recula , effrayée par ce qu'elle lut dans son regard.

« Persuade moi » répéta James d'une voix avinée en tendant la main vers ses seins.

Anamaria ne se déroba pas à sa caresse et James sourit . Il baissa lentement les mains et caressa la peau de son ventre

« Pas du velours, du satin… » marmonna-t-il le regard sombre.

Anamaria recula . Malgré son ivresse James Norrington semblait encore tenir la route contrairement à ce qu'elle avait escompté. L'homme s'attaqua aux boutons de son fut et elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Son gémissement ramena James à la raison. Qu'allait il faire ? Était il devenu si pitoyable qu'il s'apprêtait à violer cette fille ? A abuser de son pouvoir comme le dernier des soudards ? Écœuré par lui-même, il se détourna et remonta maladroitement son pantalon.

« Excuse moi » balbutia-t-il.

Surprise,Anamaria hoqueta. James se servit un nouveau verre et le but d'un trait

« Mon comportement est inqualifiable. Rien ne justifie ce que je m'apprêtais à faire… Ce n'est pas ta faute si … »

Il s'interrompit et Anamaria lut la souffrance dans son regard.

« Si tu me dis où va Sparrow je te rendrais ta liberté sans autre condition » soupira James.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'elle pesait la situation et la sincérité de l'homme. Finalement elle se décida

« Tripoli » lâcha-t-elle.

James releva le visage

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Jack Sparrow fait voile vers Tripoli » répéta la jeune femme.

James ferma les yeux. Il avait un cap.

« Merci… »

Il se leva et Anamaria frémit

« Et ma liberté ! »

James ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la cabine. Anamaria l'entendit donner l'ordre de lever l'ancre en direction de Tripoli. Quelques minutes plus tard le navire commença à bouger et elle hurla de rage. Elle s'était fait avoir.

James revint dans la cabine une heure plus tard.

« Vous aviez promis ! » cracha Anamaria.

Le Commodore la regarda avec amertume

« Pas tant que je ne serais pas certain que tu dis la vérité . Tu restes ici en attendant. Sans tes fers » décida-t-il en lui ôtant ces derniers.

Anamaria se massa les poignets tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir. Sans la regarder, James se servit un nouveau verre.

La jeune femme le regarda faire puis

« Vous ne devriez pas boire autant…

- Voilà qu'un pirate me donne des leçons maintenant… soupira James. Et pourquoi ne boirais je pas ? J'ai tout perdu …

- Vous n'avez perdu qu'une femme…

- La femme que j'aime… » soupira James.

Touchée par sa tristesse, Anamaria posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le désir de James se réveilla. Cette fille avait de ces yeux… Anamaria lut l'envie dans son regard. Elle hésita. La main de James remonta le long de sa hanche nue et elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'était donnée à des tas d'hommes qui ne le méritaient pas…. Celui-ci les valait bien… Elle se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Norrington. L'homme avait le goût de l'alcool mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Un gémissement de désir échappa à James et elle recula.

« Maintenant je suis d'accord »

James la regarda sans comprendre. Anamaria lui prit la main et le guida vers le lit. James enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine et elle gémit en sentant sa langue chaude sur ses seins. Cette fois, elle ne recula pas lorsqu'il défit les boutons de son fut d'une main tremblante. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent alors qu'il pesait sur elle.

« Elizabeth … » murmura James en fermant les yeux.

Anamaria soupira… Puis elle agrippa le dos de James, ses ongles y laissant de longs sillons alors qu'il la prenait avec passion. Elle sentit son sexe grossir en elle et gémit. Peu important finalement qu'il pense à une autre… Cela ne gâchait pas son plaisir à elle. Au contraire… James se fit plus tendre et elle soupira. Finalement il jouit avec un râle. Encore essoufflée, Anamaria se leva.

« Ne buvez pas autant Commodore » lui lança-t-elle.

Troublé, James la fixa et Anamaria sourit

« J'ai dit la vérité pour Tripoli

- Je te crois … »

Anamaria passa les deux jours suivants sur le navire. Pas une seule fois elle ne rejoignit le Commodore dans sa cabine pas plus qu'il ne le lui demanda. Finalement, le troisième jour, armé d'une longue vue et rasé de frais, James Norrington aperçut des voiles noires.

« Il est là ! » triompha-t-il.

Derrière lui, Anamaria le fixa. Le moment était venu… Ils longeaient des côtes.. Le moment de vérité sur James Norrington. Ce dernier se retourna et la regarda longuement

« Crois tu que tu arrivera à rejoindre la terre en chaloupe ? »

Anamaria hocha la tête.

« Oui…

- Alors prends en une et sauve toi. Tu m'as persuadé… »

La jeune femme s'en alla sans un regard en arrière tandis que James se lançait à la poursuite du Black Pearl.

()()

Anamaria donna le jour à une petite fille à l'instant précis où James Norrington expirait sous la lame de Bill le Bottier.

L'enfant avait les yeux verts.


End file.
